The use of strapping devices is common in many industries as well as simple everyday use by individuals. Straps are used to bundle items, secure packages and tie-down cargo, equipment and the like. Straps on packaging for consumer goods are typically one use disposable straps having ends that are glued, heat bonded or otherwise adhered together. Once removed, they are typically discarded.
Of more interest, are reusable straps used to secure loads, tie-down items or equipment, secure a package or carton, and the like. Reusable straps typically include a strap of webbing material having a free end and an end attached to a buckle of some sort. Often the buckle is a camming buckle which will releasably hold the free end of the webbing. The strap is wrapped about the articles or package with the free end received by the buckle. With elongated items such as pipes, rods, etc. the straps can be wrapped transverse to the longitudinal axis of the item being bundled for secure bundling. However, for more polygonal shaped or irregular shaped items, multiple sides may need to be retained. In this case, multiple crossing straps are often required. While somewhat effective, use of multiple straps with their multiple buckles can be difficult to adjust and access due to overlap.
In the field of cargo or package transport, tie-down straps are often used to prevent movement and shifting of the cargo during transport. Tie-down straps typically include a strap of webbing material having a free end and an end attached to a buckle of some sort. Often the buckle is a camming buckle which will releasably hold the free end of the webbing strap. Tie down straps are very similar to, and for purposes of this specification, considered strap devices. Tie-down straps typically include a ratchet device for tightening straps about cargo or equipment. As with bundling straps, many items require straps on multiple sides. This in turn requires multiple crossing tie-down straps. Again, while somewhat effective, use of multiple straps with their multiple buckles can be difficult to adjust and access due to overlap.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a multi-direction strap buckle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a strap device having a buckle allowing for wrapping of multiple sides of an article with a single strap.